1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control device; and more particularly, to a temperature control device of the bulb and capillary type.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bulb and capillary type temperature sensing and control device, of the type used to regulate the temperature of a waterbed, for example, typically comprises a sensing bulb, a capillary tube, a diaphragm assembly, and a switch structure. The diaphragm assembly and switch are routinely assembled within a metal frame that has an adjustment shaft and other components to produce the desired temperature control, and the frame is subsequently assembled as one particular component of the control unit. The completed temperature control unit includes an enclosure or housing that supports a temperature sensing control knob and other control related components, such as indicator lights, and receptacles for the power cord and heater connections.
Heretofore, the metal frame separately enclosing the control related components and adjustment shaft was independently secured to the housing in the appropriate position. Such thermostat manufacture required special equipment and separate steps for precisely positioning the movable and adjustable parts, such as the calibration screw, during assembly.